To Be Broken
by redeyeddragonslayer
Summary: Starts off when the gang go to Plyea and they meet the Groosalug. Groo has a friend and partner named Pheonix. Shes half human. Later she comes to LA with Groo and helps the gang out fighting evil. Will she help stop the Appocolypes? ConnerXOC
1. Chapter 1

Please Rate and Message me your feed back :)

i do not own any angel characters only the ones that arnt in the original characters

* * *

**To Be Broken**

Starts when Angel and the gang are in Plyea when they meet the Groosalugg.

The main character is Pheonix. She is half Pylean, half Cow (human). She has long, red hair. Pheonix wears an outfit of animal skins. A top that covers her chest, beare stomach and a bottom that is just a flap in the front and the back (kind of like seung mina from soul caliber 4 just google her to see). She has weird tatoos all over her arms and stomach of a tribal design. Because she looks so human she was cast out of her village after her father (who was the pylean) died. She entered every contest of skill to prove that even if you are part cow you can still be just as good as Pyleans. But she lost everyone of them to the Groosalug, therefor she decided to become Groo's apprentice and in a sense 'side kick'.

* * *

Pheonix and the Groosalug are walking through a forest on their way to the castle.

"Groosalug, why were you summoned by the Covenant?" asked Pheonix.

"Because, Pheonix, I am to mate with the princess so I can recieve her curse." The Groosalug smiled at her.

"Very well, My master." She replied patting Groo on the sholder.

Once they arrived at the castle they were ushered to the door of the throne room. The demon that showed them the way opend the double doors.

"Kill me now." Was the first thing Pheonix herd the Princess say 'Thats a weird thing for a princess to demand...' she thought.

The Groosalug clasped the demons sholder and told him to put their luggage anywhere, then walks up to the throne to kiss the princesses hand.

"Majesty." Groo says to her giving her a warm smile.

"Oh." She says.

'She seems surprised at the Groosalug.' Pheonix thought comming up to stand behind the groosalug.

"Ohh." Cordelia says while grinning. "And whos your friend there?"

"This, Your Majesty, is my apprentice and friend Pheonix."

"Hello, Majesty." Pheonix said coming forward and bowing.

"My Princess, would it please you to mate now?"

"Uhh, why dont we talk first, like get to know eachother first!" Cordelia replies.


	2. Chapter 2

Rate and message please.

I do not own any angel character I only own any characters that you don't recognize.

* * *

"Uhh, why don't we talk first, like get to know each other first!" Cordelia replies.

"Of course Princess, what would you like to know about us?" Groosalug asked.

"Are you two...ya know..." Cordie asked.

"No, you're Majesty. I am barley above slave status compared to him. He surpasses me in every way. I am a lowly apprentice, and he my master." Phoenix said and bowed towards Cordelia and then to Groo.

"You don't seem like it, his slave I mean..."

"Because, Majesty, he is a kind master." Phoenix replied smiling fondly at the Groosalug. "He saved me...many a year ago..."

"Uh huh, that's nice...Groosalug what about you?" Cordelia said dismissing Phoenix and turning to the Groosalug.

'Ok... Shallow much... At least the Groosalug seems happy with her attention.' Phoenix thought as she moved back into the background getting more comfortable so she can listen to a story she's heard many times before.

"My story is nothing... Her Majesty doesn't want to hear a lowly person's story, such as myself." Replied the Groosalug bowing his head.

"No, no I want to hear I'm very interested." Cordelia said eagerly.

"Well..." Groo said getting ready to tell his story that is similar to Phoenix's story.

"An animal. A-a beast! To my people I was nothing more than this."

Cordelia sits on her throne. She seems very interested in the Groosalug's story.

"Why?" she asks.

"Can you not see why?"

"Not exactly, you seem pretty good to me."

"You are truly beneficent. Such - compassion - to ignore the flaws of my - polluted birth."

'If only we lived in a world where being part cow is not considered polluted...' Phoenix thought sadly.

"Well... huh?" Cordelia asked confused.

"Why the odd curve of my mouth," the Groosalug said while moving up to get down on one knee so he can take Cordy's hand and pulling it up to his lips.

"The odd - bulging of my limbs," He said pulling her hand to feel his upper arm muscles.

"The heart beating in the wrong place." He said pulling her hand to his chest.

Cordy swallows heavily. Groo lets go of her hand and turns away and looks at Phoenix. Phoenix just shrugged at him with a ghost of a smirk on her face 'She likes you' Phoenix thought towards him. Cordy just catching herself before she falls forward out of her throne.

"As I matured these - defects became more apparent. The Covenant soon determined there could be no mistake. There was _cow's_ blood in my veins." Groo said disappointedly.

"So? Heck, I'm all cow! Err, human."

"No, no! You - you are _beyond_ cow or god. You - you are the transcendent one."

"I am?"

"You've been cursed by the powers." Phoenix said not getting why the princess did not know about how special she is.

"Tell me about it!"

"For my people to be part cow is to be less than whole. There was nothing I could do to prove my worth. I was - incapable even of performing husbandly duties with any of the females of my tribe."

"You mean you are..." Cordelia ask... maybe even worriedly.

"Anatomically equipped to mate only with a human." Groo said sadly.

"Good to know." She replied happily.

"I was cast from my village. Cut off from my life givers. Forced to make my way on my own."

'I'm glad I went on my own. I'm not used as an animal... I could go where I wanted when I want...'

"My parents were busted for tax fraud and my trust fund dried up over night."

'Riggght, what is she talking about... is she sane?'

"I - sought to end my suffering."

"Get out!"

'Well if she'd like us too... Strange though I mean she is talking to us.' Phoenix thought as she turned to leave with everyone, attendants, the Groosalug. Cordelia watched opened mouthed then realized that they all took her expression seriously.

"Ah, no, Wait!"

Everyone looked at her. Cordelia pointed at the Groosalug. "He can stay."

'The princess seems to really like the Groosalug. Maybe I'll go scout out the forest. I didn't get to fight the Mogfan beast of the scum pits of Ur.'


End file.
